L'équilibre
by Shegry
Summary: Comment faire quand l'amour est mort? Comment faire pour continuer a faire semblant ? Quinn jeune photographe tombe amoureuse de son mannequin Santana Lopez. 2 ans , 3 ans .. La routine , l'infidélité , le divorce.. la route d'un couple a la dérive inspirée de la chanson de kyo : l'équilibre.


**Hello . je vous poste cette OS écrite a la va vite.**

**Les phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson de kyo qui se nomme l'équilibre.**

**Elle ma beaucoup inspirée pour écrire l'histoire. **

**je vous laisse lire comme bon vous semble.**

**PS : je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai le cerveau en miette a cause de mes études.  
**

* * *

_La première nuit on s'emboîte pour transpirant on se décolle donnant comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe._

Santana s'écroula sur Quinn après un énième orgasme. Elle l'embrassa dans le coup en lui murmurant.

-j**e t'aime.**

Leurs première fois avait été parfaite, elle avait pris leur temps. Quinn ne voulait pas coucher avec Santana sans être sur des sentiments de cette dernière. Cette nuit elles ont fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, c'était doux et agréable...Comme une caresse.

Elles s'aimaient... Trop peut être.

_Les milliers de mots suffoquent besoin d'air et besoin d'espace nos pieds persistent puisqu'ils se touchent puis l'on s'évite puisqu'on se lasse. _

Quinn était photographe dans un magasine connu a new York, Santana est le mannequin égérie du magasine. Elles se sont rencontrées au détour d'un couloir sans savoir que leur romance allait virée au cauchemar 3 ans plus tard.

Santana s'écroula sur Quinn encore et encore, comme chaque nuit depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Santana n'attirais plus Quinn, Elle faisait l'amour par principe et non par passion.

Dé que c'était fini Quinn se tournait pour offrir son dos a Santana.

Cette dernière murmura.

**-je t'aime.**

Elles s'aimaient … moins sans doute.

_On rêve d'un goût inconnu dans la bouche la nostalgie ne fait plus effet c'est une pilule qui nous étouffe puis vient cette femme qui nous tourne autour qui fait sa danse et qui sème le doute mon dieu que la sensation est douce. _

-**Bébé ?** Quinn avait murmuré cette phrase pour éviter de réveiller Charlie et Romain.

Quinn adorais le prénom Européen, quand elle était tombé enceinte elle supplia sa compagne d'approuver sa demande de prénommer leurs fils Romain tandis que Santana adorais les prénoms mixte pour une fille.

-D**ans la cuisine. avait répondu Santana**

-**Tu fais quoi ?**

-**Je cuisine et toi pourquoi tu rentres plus tard ?**

-J**'avais du boulot. avait répondu la blonde sans adresser un regard a sa femme.**

-**Ah d'accord. Santana tenta d'embrasser Quinn**

-J**e vais me doucher. Quinn évita Santana de justesse.**

Elle ne voulait pas Que Santana sente l'odeur d'alcool que dégageais Quinn. Elle avait été boire un verre avec sa nouvelle collègue. Une femme magnifique et forte. Une femme qui pourrait lui plaire si elle n'avait pas déjà sa famille.

Elle l'aimait.. mais l'autre fuit..

_L'équilibre est fragile quand on navigue entre les rives je commence tu termine l'orage nous tient immobiles _

La nuit Quinn avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Santana elle regardait par la fenêtre en se demandant si cette vie la lui plaisait.

Elle regardait sa femme dormir en se disant que la flamme de leurs premier émoi était passé, Santana prenais leurs couple comme acquis. Plus de fleures ou de chanson, plus de flirt. Elle voulait plaire quitte à commettre l'irréparable

Elle voulait l'aimer... comme avant.

_ Elle appuie là où sa fait mal jusqu'à ce que je craque._

Quinn était devant son ordi a regarder les offres pour emmener sa famille en vacance quand elle entendis sa femme débarquer comme un boulet de canon lancer de pleins fouet.

-**QUINN FABRAY -LOPEZ!**

- e**uh oui ?**

- **Qui est cette femme qui t'envoi des messages assez explicite ?**

-d**e quoi tu parles ?**

- **elle dit je cite : avoir passé un excellent âpres midi en ta compagnie et qu'elle te trouvait magnifique. Tu m'explique pourquoi cette femme flirte avec toi ?**

- **Santana je.. Tu n'y es pas ok ? C'est une amie elle est comme sa c'est involontaire je t'aime d'accord ?** Quinn avait dis sa pour rassurer sa femme ou pour se rassurer elle-même ?

Se soir la Quinn avait fait l'amour a Santana, ce n'était plus comme avant. La magie avait disparue.

Santana l'aimait..

_Jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs s'effondre et que je passe à l'acte alors calmement tout explose. _

Quinn embrassait la brune assise sur son bureau avec tellement de passion et de fougue.

-J**'ai envie de toi Quinn.**

-**Oh Rachel.. je ne peux pas.**

Personne ne saura rien je te jure..

Quinn avait regardé son Téléphone pas un message de Santana.

Elle retourna embrasser Rachel dans le coup en la caressant avec force.

Elles avaient couché ensemble dans une salle de reunion comme deux ados. Quinn adorait cette nouvelle sensation.

-Q**uinn encore !**

-C**'est tellement bon Rachel !**

Elle l'avait embrassé comme jamais. Elle l'avait dominé avec une douceur jusque la inconnue, elle l'avait fais jouir.

-**Je dois rentrée chez moi bébé. elle avait sorti sa comme si de rien n'était et Rachel avait aimé.**

Quinn l'avait aimé et Santana l'aimait toujours.

_Comme une dose d'adrénaline. Puis je rentre tous les soirs chaque fois un peu plus tard _

-**Quinn ?!**

-**Oui je suis rentrée ! tu es ou ?**

**-Les enfants pleurent depuis 2 heures ils pensent que tu as disparue ou tu étais bon sang !?**

-**Au boulot.**

-**Par pitié Quinn ou est tu ? tu rentres tard chaque soir, ta famille ne te manques t'elle pas la journée ?**

-P**as se soir Santana je suis fatiguée.**

-**Ce n'est jamais le bon moment.** Santana était partie en direction de la chambre sans se retourner.

Quinn avait attendu que sa compagne s'endorme pour venir s'allonger au prés d'elle. Elle était magnifique quand elle dormait.

-**Prend moi dans tes bras Quinn.**

- **j'ai trop chaud Santana.**

- **MERDE QUINN REGARDE MOI TU NE ME TOUCHES PLUS, TU NE M'AIME PLUS ! AIME MOI FAIT MOI L'AMOUR QUE SI C'ÉTAIT LA PREMIERE FOIS !**

Santana hurlait et Quinn l'embrassa.

Elle l'aimait encore mais en aimait une autre.

_Avant chaque baiser c'est la douche pour se dire bonjour et bonsoir j'ai l'impression de devenir folle _

Quinn embrassait Santana pour les grandes occasions dorénavant.

Elle l'embrassait devant les enfants pour ne pas semer le doute .

Quand elle faisait l'amour elle ne la regardait plus.

-**Quinn tu m'écoutes ?**

-**Euh oui désolée tu disais ?**

-**Je voulais savoir se que tu voulais manger.**

-**Je n'ai pas très faim je vais aller me coucher..**

Santana ne la retenait plus.

Elle savait que la fin était proche mais pourquoi ? Elle avait peur que Quinn se tourne vers elle le soir et lui dise cette phrase tant attendue. Quinn était devenu une inconnue a coté de qui on se couche la nuit pour dormir.

Plus de baisée, plus de tendresse, plus de sexe, plus de partage.

Santana voulait que Quinn l'aime... Mais c'était impossible.

_Est-ce que je pers pied, Est –ce que c'est bien la fin de nôtre histoire ?_

Santana et Quinn venait tous juste de finir un Shooting important.

Santana rentra dans le bureau de sa femme et vit une jeune femme brune assise sur le bureau de Quinn a regarder quelque dossier.

Elle se tourna vers Quinn qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

-**Quinn tu seras a la maison vers qu'elle heure ?**

-**Je ne sais pas.**

**-Je t'aime.**

Quinn regarda Santana et lui offris un sourire désolé comme simple réponse.

Santana rentra dans sa voiture et pleurant.

Elle voulait l'aimer.. Comme avant.

_Cette nuit tu n'as pas dormi, je t'ai retrouvée dans le noir les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage_

-**Santana ?**

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit Quinn ?**

**- j'ai été boire .** Avait t'elle répondu honnêtement.

Santana pleurait encore et encore.

-**Pourquoi ne m'aime tu plus Quinn ?**

-**Je t'aime San...**

-T**u mens ! regarde moi et dis moi pourquoi ?**

-J**'ai rêvé de cette vie depuis nôtre premier rendez vous mais depuis quelque temps je déteste cette vie. Je veux une vie d'aventure, de romantisme. on a plus de moment a nous.**

-**Mais qu'ai –je fais pour que tu me déteste ?**

-J**e ne déteste pas.**

-**M'aimes – tu alors ?**

-**Je t'ai aimé.**

Santana poussa Quinn dehors. En hurlant, en la frappant.

Elle lui en voulait... Mais l'aimais.

_ La voix cassée par les larmes tu veux connaître tous les détails, où, quand, comment, qu'a-t-elle de plus que toi._

-**Dehors !**

Santana était rentrée plus tôt de chez ses parents pour faire une surprise à Quinn, elle voulait réparer le morceau brisé du couple mais la porte a peine passez elle comprit grâce ou bruits derrière la porte de leurs chambre et aux vêtements trop petit pour Quinn le pourquoi du comment.

Elle poussa la porte et aperçue sa femme dans les bras d'une autre.

-**POUQUOI ? MERDE QUINN ! JE T'AI TOUT DONNER ! MON AMOUR, MON CŒUR, MON ÂME ! ET TOI TU COUCHES AVEC CETTE FEMME DANS NOTRE LIT !**

_Comme un enfant désemparée j'essaie de te prendre dans mes bras mais la porte claque ma vie vient de voler en éclat._

-Calme-toi.

-**NON ! DEPUIS QUAND ? REPOND !**

Quinn avança pour prendre Santana dans ses bras mais cette dernière l'esquiva et poussa la porte de toute ses forces elle prit c'est enfants et laissa Quinn désemparée dans la chambre.

Quinn en était sur.. Elle l'aimait encore.

_Et le silence me tabasse quand je n'entends plus ta voix j'essaie de prendre la mesure, l'étendue des dégâts mais c'est trop tard._

Première nuit sans Santana.

Quinn pleurait, ses enfants lui manquaient.

Sa vie lui manquait

Le souffle chaud de Santana dans son coup.

Le parfum beaucoup trop fort de sa femme.. ex femme.

Le corps gracieux allongé au dessus d'elle.

-**Allo ? !**

- **Oui Santana c'est moi ?**

- j**e sais que c'est toi.**

- **tu me manques…**

-**Quinn ne rend pas les choses encore plus douloureuse..**

Le bip du téléphone lui arracha le cœur. Et elle murmura une dernière fois

-J**e t'aime Santana**

Elle s'en voulait..

Une semaine plus tard Quinn reçu les papiers du divorce.

Encore un déchirement de plus.

_On me dit que tu vas bien, et que tu as refait ta vie qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme moi et qu'elle ne te fera jamais souffrir «_

-**Tu saurais prendre les enfants jeudi soir ?**

-**Euh oui pourquoi ?**

-**Amanda m'invite au restaurant avait dit doucement Santana a Quinn sur le bas de la porte.**

Santana et Quinn avait divorcé a l'amiable, Quinn gardait les enfants le week-end et Santana la Semaine. Cette dernière avait retrouvé une femme aimante et fidèle. Elle s'appelait Amanda. Elle l'aimait beaucoup... Trop peut être.

-**Bon je dois y aller.**

**-d'accord je viendrais chercher les enfants jeudi à 17 heures.**

Quinn referma la porte comme tous les dimanche soirs depuis 6 long mois.

Elle l'aimait encore... et encore... et encore.

_Mais moi je ne vais pas bien, moi je n'ai pas refait ma vie. Je me retrouve juste comme une conne dans une mauvaise comédie romantique._

Peu après le départ de Santana, Quinn avait essayé de faire un bout de chemin avec Rachel. Mais cette dernière avait rompu assez vite. Elle avait compris qu'une seule femme avait su dompter le cœur de la jeune blonde et cette femme c'était Santana.

Rachel avait compris..

_ À écouter nos chansons à regarder nos vieux films jusqu'à connaitre par cœur les première lettres qu'on s'est écrite _

Unfaithul de Rihanna retentissais dans toute la maison.

L'histoire d'une femme infidèle, meurtrière a ses heures perdue.

Les paroles sonnaient tellement bien à l'oreille de Quinn.

Elles disaient :

Et je sais qu'il sait que je suis infidèle  
Et que ça le tue intérieurement  
De savoir que je suis heureuse avec un autre  
Je le vois dépérir

Je ne veux plus agir de la sorte  
Je ne veux pas être la raison qui fait que  
Chaque fois que je passe la porte  
Je le vois mourir encore un peu  
Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal  
Je ne veux pas le détruire  
Je ne veux pas être...  
Une meurtrière

Elle s'en voulait... elle l'aimait.

_Mais l'amour est trop fort il ne veut pas qu'on se défile je te retrouve devant ma porte avec tes deux petites valise_

-**Santana ?**

- **Quinn ! Tu me manques j'ai essayé mais elle n'est pas toi. Amanda ma quittée quand je lui ai dis que je t'aimais encore. Je ne sais pas où aller.**

- **rentres viens.**

Santana pleurait, les enfants étaient chez leurs grands parents pour la semaine. Elles étaient donc seules.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, laisser son ex femme revenir et risquer de la brisée encore une fois ?

Elle est revenue.. Encore.

_Et la première nuit on s'emboite puis transpirant on se décolle donnant comme une longue caresse qui lentement se décolle._

Santana s'écroula encore sur Quinn, le plaisir de retrouver la femme qui l'avait temps aimer.

Sa faisais 1 semaines qu'elle était revenue, Santana avait craquer et avait embrasser Quinn et lui a fait l'amour férocement pour montrer sa haine son amour et la joie de la trouver..

Elle murmura

Je t'aime.

Elles s'aimaient... Trop peut être.

_Les milliers de mots suffoquent besoin d'air et besoin d'espace et j'ai l'impression que chaque soir c'est toi qui rentres un peu plus tard._

-**Quinn ?**

-**Dans la cuisine.**

-**On mange quoi ?**

-**Pizza**

Santana embrassa Quinn comme chaque soir.

-**Tu pues l'alcool San.**

-**Oui j'ai été boire un verre avec une collègue du bureau.**

-**Ah bon ?**

-**Oui Brittany la nouvelle secrétaire, j'en t'en ai déjà parlé.**

-**Ah oui possible, la pizza est dans le four je vais me coucher.**

_Cette nuit je n'ai pas dormi, tu ma retrouvée dans le noir les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage la voix cassée par les larmes, je veux connaitre tous les détails où, quand, qu'a telle de plus que moi ?_

-**Santana ?**

- **oui ? **

- **je t'aime**

-**je sais.**

* * *

voilà voila.

Petit OS assez vite écris .

je vous laisse a vos occupations.

bye

LISA.


End file.
